The currently existing research administrative infrastructure at the University of Ibadan has been limited to financial management of research grants. The absence of an Office of Sponsored Research responsible for the overall coordination and management of research activities has restricted the capacity of researchers in the institution to benefit maximally from external funding opportunities. Therefore, the main goal of this project is to strengthen and enhance research administrative capacity at the University of Ibadan. This will be achieved through the establishment and sustenance of an Office of Sponsored Research. Other activities to be conducted will include recruitment and training of office staff, training workshops in research management for academic staff and postgraduate students in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. Links will also be established with potential funding agencies and information on funding opportunities will be made available to researchers electronically. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The majority of academic staff and postgraduate students of the University of Ibadan have limited experience of the mechanisms required to access funding opportunities, prepare grant applications, manage research grants and provide project oversight. They are also unaware of the fiscal accountability and the scientific reporting requirements of the NIH. The goal of this project is to strengthen the existing research administrative infrastructure at the University of Ibadan the capacity of researchers to conduct biomedical and behavioral research based on international scientific standards will be improved through training workshops and seminars.